Patch Notes
NOTICE: This wiki is now deprecated and outdated as several patches were added to the game. A new wiki is being used at http://koboldtribes.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page. Please make all future modifications there. Relevant forum post Patch Notes can be found here, on the official forum: http://koboldtribes.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=6 1.23 (21 December 2012) - Skills now provide additional bonuses at levels 15, 20 and 25. - The murloc slave A.I. has been reworked. They can now also cook food. - Reaper's Hand now only requires 3 Skeletal Fingers and the droprate has been reduced slightly. - It is no longer possible to build spike traps under tents. - Bears move a little faster. - Increased the gold cost to learn Siphon Life to 50. - Increased the gold cost of murloc slaves to 45. - Murloc slaves gather resources slightly slower than before. - The Mystic's Tribal Shield now reduces the cost of spells by 10%. - The Gleaming Spear now gives +4 Dexterity and the armor shred duration is increased to 6 sec. - Spike Traps now glow briefly when initially constructed. - Trees no longer grow larger than intended. - The leather coat now only heals for 50% of the spell cost. - Reduced the iron cost of the Heavy Iron Breastplate to 2. - Changed hotkeys for trading at the outpost to qwerasdf. - Trade prices now only start to return to normal after 10 seconds of inactivity on the market. - Kobolds now gain experience from destroying enemy buildings. - Default torch stats have been reduced to 2 strength and 2 willpower. - The tutorial now covers basic crafting. - Bosses no longer ignore any armor when attacking. - Second Wind and Lumberjack perks changed. - Cleansing Draught now stops all birds currently stalking you. - Double-Layered Fur Jacket now only requires 5 artisanship to make. - Warm Wool Tunic now gives +1 armor. 1.22 (8 December 2012) - Rebalanced a lot of the xp gains, resulting in a slight overall reduction. More activities now yield experience though. - Experience values no longer show up with a slew of decimals. - Increased xp bonus from intelligence. - Increased the xp bonus from the Fast Learner perk to +5%. - Replaced the Spellcaster perk with the new Lightbringer perk. - Changed the Budget Mage perk to reduce energy cost of spells by 5%. - It is no longer possible to build several structures in the same location by queuing the command. - It is no longer possible to buy or start crafting items while unconscious. - Campfires are now automatically re-selected when lit or doused. - Spike Traps can now be padded with wool to only trigger from enemy kobolds. - Increased wool drop rate from sheep to 50%. - Mining no longer increases the chance to find rare minerals, but the mining speed gain has been increased. - Cooking and crafting now fail if you fall unconscious. - The Lumberjack perk now deals +3 additional damage to trees. - Reduced the life bonus on the Survivalist perk to 3%. - Changed the Prospector perk to guarantee a radiant gem when depleting a gold deposit. - Reduced the spike trap stun duration from 2 sec to 1.5 sec. Reduced damage coefficient to 1.5 of attack damage down from 2.0. - Spike traps no longer deal double damage to animals that are tamed. - The game shouldn't bug out as much with uneven teams or with observers. 1.21 (5 December 2012) - Kobolds can now display hunting trophies at the Hunter's Lodge to gain passive bonuses. - New Hunter's Lodge upgrade: Viciousness. - Pets now gain stats from Predatory Knowledge faster, but it maxes out after 10 minutes and with slightly lower maximum stats potential. - Predatory Knowledge now increases your foraging skill instead of giving 1 extra skill point. - Thick Hide now gives pets +2 life regeneration instead of +1. - It can no longer rain and snow at the same time. - There is now a "Fast Food" button on the command card that lets you quickly eat food. - Each point in mining now increases total attack damage by 1%. - Farms can now attract nearby fowl. - Players who are dead while it's snowing can no longer gain the bonus to cold resistance. - Slightly reduced the base damage on the Vengeful Murloc Skull. - Slightly reduced damage on Siphon Life. - Detected enemy campfires can no longer be seen after nightfall or after moving out of range of them. - Radiant gem base trade prices changed to 40 | 60. - Increased beer cost to 6 gold. - Increased the cooking time of Beer-Braised Pheasant to 18 sec. - Reduced willpower gained from the Warm Leather Coat to +4. - Fixed the kobold group icon. - Tamed wolves are no longer afraid of enemy campfires. 1.20 (2 December 2012) - The Torch is now an off-hand item and has a proper burning animation and increased stats. - The Lantern now gives +5 endurance up from +2 and no longer reduces sight range. - Sharp Pickaxe bleed damage coefficient increased to 0.5 from 0.4. - Reduced the wand passive effect to 1.75% from 2%. - Nightwisps now cost 45 gold down from 50. - Raw meat left on the ground now decays after 1 minute. - Food can now be consumed without stopping. - Wolfsbane now requires 8 leather to compensate for the increase of it since the bears' arrival. - Fixed a few minor bugs. 1.19 (28 November 2012) - New quest: Winter is coming - New animal: Bears - New craftable item: Double-Layered Fur Jacket - Various improvements to the storage outpost. - Traveling wizards now offer a new service. - The Northren and Southern tribe now have differently colored uniforms. - Players now resurrect with their default starting items. - The mining skill now lets you regain warmth while mining. - Replaced the Slavemaster perk with the new Beastmaster perk. - Quests appear more frequently as the game progresses. - Pets no longer follow you if you order them to Hold Position. - Pets should be a little smarter attacking enemy kobolds near campfires. - Players should also have an easier time attacking enemies near campfires. - Increased the stamina recovery rate of the sleeping bag. - The Hunter's Lodge now takes up less space. - Natural Tenacity now also reduces damage from Affliction. - Increased the base taming percentage chance to 15%. - Fixed a bug with the resource requirements for Wolfsbane. - Wolfsbane now gives +15 strength instead of +12. - Reduced the movement speed bonus from the battle axe to 5%. - Increased stat bonuses on the Enigmatic Staff to +6 strength and +6 willpower. - Reduced the passive damage reduction on the Heavy Tower Shield to 20%. - Changed the Elder Wand to deal 2% of the target's maximum life on attacks. - Removed the gold reward from the Fisherman's Shipment quest. - Buffed the Mystic's Tribal Shield slightly. - Reduced the gold cost of all pet upgrades. - Increased berry and herb picking speed gains from foraging slightly. - The crab shipment should now properly drop when the carrier dies. - Performance increase during weather effects. 1.18 (13 November 2012) - New structure: Hunter's Lodge - New quest: The Vicious Warlord - New quest: The Truffle Banquet - New craftable item: Heavy Tower Shield. - New ingredient: Sageberry. - New recipe: Cleansing Draught. - The murloc chieftain has become a little smarter, or perhaps just angrier. - Affliction no longer jumps to another target when expiring, only if the afflicted unit dies. - Update the spell effect of Affliction. - Reduced cast range of Affliction to 6 from 7. - Murloc slaves now appear on the minimap. - Fixed a visual bug with the storage outpost. - Pack Horses can now be sent anywhere and no longer require another outpost as their destination. - Reduced the lumber cost of the gleaming spear to 2 from 3. - Rebalanced the stats of the gleaming spear. - Added movement speed bonus to the berserker's battle axe. Increased the iron ore cost to 2. - Added crafting requirements for the leather coat and tribal shield. - Bosses now ignore 25% of armor when attacking. - Fixed an attack speed bug with wands. - Gold Deposits now properly glow when affected by Mineral Tap. - Chef's Inpiration now gives +3 life regen down from +5. - The doomhammer's stun percentage is now always 25%, and its its stamina drain reduction reduced to 20% from 30%. - Players can no longer attack allied structures. - Players can no longer attack trees and such while cooking or crafting. 1.17 (27 October 2012) - Added two new quests with brand new rewards! - Powerful items (i.e. quest rewards) now have a purple glow on the ground. - Rebalanced a few perks. - Fixed a bug when torches ran out. - Fix a bug where you could gather resources while sleeping. - Muted the sound on the "ally under attack" alerts. - Added 1 leather to the resources cost of the workbench. - Renamed "Fatigue" to "Stamina". - Fixed a bug that stopped the game from ending if all players on a team had left the game. - Reduced the bleed damage on the sharp iron pickaxe from 66% to 40% of attack damage. - Increased stamina drain from running at low levels, but as you gain endurance it drains more slowly. - Reduced unconscious duration to 7.5 sec from 10 sec, but reduced the stamina regeneration during it. - Reduced forestry warmth and stamina gains from felling trees to 1.5 per point. - Quests can now start earlier in the game. - Rebalanced the base values and scalings on some spells. - Murloc Slaves now cost 35 gold, up from 30. - You now need to stand still near a tent to regenerate stamina. - Fixed a bug that prevented stamina from regenerating while standing still with Run activated. - Slightly increased the stamina regen from the sleeping bag. 1.16 (25 October 2012) - Slightly reduced xp gain from killing sheep. - Increased activation time of spike traps by 1 second. - Fixed a bug where you could use the sleeping bag and move at the same time. - Reduced cooldown on eating food by 20%. - Slightly reduced life and hunger bonuses from the cooking skill. - Added an extra hint about the resurrection shrines. - Reviving now takes 15 seconds instead of 30. - Resources required for resurrection are more likely to spawn near the shrines. - It is no longer possible to have more than 20 perks activated. - Affliction now drains fatigue equal to 10% of the damage dealt, down from 15%. - The Mystic's Tribal Shield no longer gives willpower, but the spell cost reduction has been increased to 9. - The Leather Coat now also increases spell damage by 10%. - The Sturdy Wooden Stick now slows by 25% instead of 30%. - Increased the default radius of Clairvoyance but reduced the coefficient (also fixed a tooltip bug showing incorrect radius). - Reduced the Craven's Fish Sticker explosion damage coefficient to 1.3 from 1.5 of attack damage. - A.I. Kobolds no longer plant trees in silly places (e.g. under tents). - The Murloc Chieftain's stats now scale based on the number of living kobolds. - Casting Shadow Cloak now causes your kobold to stop attacking so you don't accidentally end the effect early. - You can now cast Frost Armor and Siphon Life while moving or attacking. 1.14 (30 September 2012) - Players can no longer attack allies with the Elder Wand. - There is now a 10 second cooldown on eating food (5 for beer and berries). - The Rough Blunderbuss now gives +3 strength and requires 5 artisanship to craft. - The Elder Wand no longer gives intelligence and endurance. - Fixed a bug with the Elder Wand not gaining damage from the strength attribute. - Increased the slow percentage of the Sturdy Wooden Stick to 30%. - Fixed a bug with the Sturdy Wooden Stick displaying incorrect stat gains. - Fixed a bug with the A.I.'s equipment management. - A.I. Kobolds no longer stray from campfires at night if they are at low life. 1.10 (28 September 2012) - New building: Workbench - New item: Vengeful Murloc Skull - New item: Gleaming Spear - New item: Elder Wand - New item: Enigmatic Staff - The storage outpost now uses a normal item container instead of a dialog interface. - The Storage Master perk has been replaced. - Changed the Send Pack Horse ability to only send the 6 first items from the outpost inventory container. Removed the gold cost. - Removed the berry cost from the Tame Bird ability. - Players can now sell common resources (stone, wool, leather) at the storage outpost. - Players can now fully interact with allies' storage outposts. - Spike Traps no longer disappear when they run out of charges. You can sharpen them at the cost of 1 stone to reset the charges. - New rare tree type: Elder Tree. - New rare resource: Infused Lumber. - Building a smithy no longer costs iron ore. - Murlocs now drop murloc skulls on death. - Murloc slaves now drop items on the ground next to their master when their bags are full. - Reduced chance for direwolves to drop leather from 100% to 50%. - Wolfsbane now only costs 5 leather. - Removed and changed several Artisanship requirements. - Kobolds are no longer passive when staying near a tent, only if near a campfire. - Slightly reduced damage on the Shadow Cloak hit effect. - Removed dexterity bonus on the blunderbuss and reduced the range to 4. - Reduced the range on Craven's Fish Sticker to 6. - Added alerts for when you're freezing or starving. - Added alerts for when you're being resurrected or when an ally is being resurrected. - Added a few lines of gossip to the tavern. - Added and updated several wireframe icons. - Various Kobold A.I. Improvements. 1.9 (10 September 2012) - New spell: Affliction - New spell: Shadow Cloak - Foraging now lets you spot smoke from enemy campfires at a long distance. - Added range indicator to spells. - Added a new music soundtrack and differentiated day and night ambience soundtracks. - Renamed "Foresting" to "Forestry". - Players can no longer attack allied kobolds. - Kobolds no longer auto-acquire targets while wielding a torch or lantern. - Kobolds no longer auto-acquire enemies while cooking, crafting, mining, picking berries/herbs or resurrecting. - Burning campfires are turned into neutral player's dead campfires when a player dies. - Changed the pings for discovered bushes and mineral deposits. - Players can no longer light several campfires at once with a single piece of lumber. - Foraging now properly gives extra damage against direwolves. - Ranged weapons now benefit from bonus damage to trees. - Berserker's Battle Axe now gives +8 damage to trees up from +5. - Reduced Second Wind duration to 5 seconds down from 8 seconds. - Fixed an item duplication bug with the storage outpost. - Fixed a crafting exploit bug. - Murloc Chieftain is now biological. - A.I. Kobolds have become better at crafting equipment for themselves. - A.I. Kobolds can now mine gold and gather herbs. - A.I. Kobolds can now learn spells and use them appropriately. - A.I. Kobolds now attempt to resurrect fallen allies. 1.7 (30 August 2012) - Changed the Siphon Life spell to steal a flat amount instead of a percentage. - Increased the energy cost of all spells except clairvoyance. - Increased the heat loss reduction of the wool tunic to 20% from 10%. - Removed "press any key to continue". - Foresting now has better values. - Mining now gives a smaller bonus to mining speed and chance to find rare minerals but lets you find more deposits. - Cooking now also increases how long your campfires burn. - Foraging now has better values. - Artisanship now also increases your buildings' max life and armor. - Fixed a bug where the crossbow did not do increased damage to animals from the foraging skill. - Fixed a bug where players could be resurrected multiple times ending up with several kobolds, the horror! - Fixed a bug dropping players off the postgame screen. 1.6 (26 August 2012) - Reduced the life and damage scaling of dire wolves. - Changed the requirements for the cooking quest to only require three courses. - Changed the top right minerals icon and text to gold. - Updated tooltips with a new gold icon for things that cost gold. - Fixed a bug with the resource requirements for spiced lamb feast. - Fixed several stat exploit bugs. - Fixed a bug with updating resource stats. 1.2 (24 August 2012) - Added icons for the different materials in crafting tooltips. - Fixed a bug showing incorrect material requirements for the mystic's tribal shield. - Updated the smithy's description. 1.0 (23 August 2012) Public Release - Skill button updates correctly at initalization with the Scholar perk active. - Mineral deposits' values are now integers, fixing certain related bugs. - Corrected the icon for the herb picking buff. - A.I. ignores threat value index of fainted kobolds. - Reduces the lumber cost of a tavern to 2 from 3. - Reduces the lumber cost of a storage outpost to 3 from 4. - Added new region based lighting. - Updated tavern and smithy tooltips to indicate they can only be used by the owner. - A player being resurrected is now being informed thusly. - Resurrected kobolds now start at max life. - Fixed a bug causing food to give less life and hunger than stated. - Kobolds no longer turn while fidgeting. 0.57 (Beta) - New models to represent the different kinds of armors! - Mineral deposits and bushes now show how much resources they have left. - Increases backpack size to 20 from 16. - Removed item: Toughened Satchel Garb. - Reduced Heavy Iron Breastplate artisanship requirement to 10 from 15. - Reduced Leather Coat artisanship requirement to 5 from 10. - All items spawned on the map are now considered neutral. - Skill button now changes color and shows the amount when you have skill points to spend. - Reduced the size of direwolves' death animation. - Cooking no longer gives Chef's Inspiration without the appropriate item. - A tribe is now considered defeated when the last user on the team dies. - Increased the minimap size of kobolds to easier distinguish them from buildings. - Fixed a bug causing A.I. kobolds to gain a lot of stats by continuously changing equipment. - A.I. kobolds now come to users' help when engaging the enemy (including the murloc chieftain). - Murloc slaves now mine at 75% of normal speed and are unaffected by their master's modifers. - Murloc slaves are now unaffected by modifiers to find rare minerals. - Changed the stat for finding rare minerals to modify the percentage instead of adding to it. - Base percentage for stone is 30% and gold 5% (e.g. 10% increase would increase the stone percentage to 33%). - Prospector perk bonus increased to 10% from 5%. - Buildings now start at max life with the Master Craftsman perk. - Postgame stat screen now shows individual players' feats from the game. - Reduced the proc chance of Craven's Fish Sticker to 40% from 50%. - Lumber resource now properly updates after crafting a sharp iron pickaxe. - Removed the guardian spirit buff. - Updated death messages. - Reduced the gold cost of learning all the spells. - Fixed some mineral deposit and tree placement and improved pathing a bit. - Fixed a bug including murlocs that caused resource numbers to be off. - Murlocs are now a bit smarter with what they pick up from the ground. - Fixed a bug to properly disable the learning of some spells after learning them. - Updated tavern error messages. 0.56 (Beta) - New Quest: Fisherman's Shipment - New Quest: Planting Time - New Quest: The Gastronomist - New cooking recipe: Smoked Lamb Sirloin (Quest Reward) - New item: Craven's Fish Sticker (Quest Reward) - New item: Magnificent Chef's Hat (Quest Reward) - The blunderbuss now benefits properly from attack speed. - Beer-Braised Pheasant now requires 1 beer to cook, as stated in the tooltip. - Tavern now costs 3 lumber and 2 stone instead of 3 lumber and 1 iron ore. - Added death models for structures. - Birds now fly away if the outpost they have landed on is destroyed. - Birds now look to land on outposts again after their service expires. - Herb bush placement is now randomized each game. - Leather Coat passive bonus increased to 75% from 50%. - Added a description to the Berserker's Battle Axe. - New icon for spicy herbs. - Removed all old trees. - Increases account experience gain by 15%. - Victory conditions no longer fail if there are less than 5 players on a team. - Pings are no longer shown when an ally faints. - Minor improvements to the A.I. 0.55 (Beta) - A.I. Kobolds now fight smarter, and try to group up for engagements. - Bird scouts now properly return to their natural state after the duration is over. - Run / Walk ability is now togglable with separate icons to easier distiguish the current state of motion. - Kobolds now automatically acquire enemies but stay passive near tents and campfires. - Added a tutorial mode from the map page. 0.54 (Beta) - Birds now roam the skies and sometimes land to rest on Storage Outposts, from where you can tame them to go and scout a location for you. - Added a "cancel" button to the storage outpost withdraw dialog. - The percentage bonus of Mineral Tap now scales with spell power. - Direwolf count now scales with number of live kobolds instead of active players. - Increased life and hunger gain from pheasant meals by around 15%. - Increases all well fed durations by a factor of 3, but reduces their effectiveness by 50%. - Torches and Lanterns now reduce heat loss by 75% up from 50%. - The A.I. can now light torches and explore at night. - The A.I. can now craft more items and rearrange their equipment. - Highlight tooltips are continuously updated. - Added a label on the highlight tooltip to indicate which tribe a kobold belongs to. 0.53 (Beta) - A.I. is back! Add computer players in the lobby and the A.I. will control them ingame. - Added a UI element that shows time until day / night. - New ability on the Storage Outpost: Refine Minerals. - Destroy all stone in the outpost and get +5 gold per stone. Requires mining skill level 15. - Wolfsbane now glows in the dark after killing a wolf. - Changed the passive bonus on the Leather Coat to something more spell oriented. - Normalized sound effect volumes. - Fixed a bug setting the stun chance on the Murloc Doomhammer to 0% all the time. - Fixed a bug with discovery tags overlapping each other if you find both mineral deposits and bushes in the morning. 0.52 (Beta) - Rainweather does not start again before the old rain has finished. - Reduced life and damage scaling on the murloc chieftain, wolves & direwolves. - Murloc chieftain, wolves and direwolves now start at max life after applied scaling. - New quest: Treasure Hunting - New item: Spiked Shadowstone Scutum (Quest Reward). - New item: Mystic's Tribal Shield (Craftable). - New item: Berserker's Battle Axe (Craftable) - Sleeping Bag is now crafted at a tent instead of a smithy. - Reduced the armor of Iron Banded Buckler from 5 to 4. - Reduced the armor of Heavy Iron Breastplate from 8 to 6. - Disabled not yet learned spells upon being resurrected. - Disabled redundantly learning the same spell again from another tavern. - Disabled learning of spells gained from from perks. - Nature's Grace can now only target bushes and growing trees. - Kobolds' stats are now properly updated upon resurrection. - Updated the model of Leather and Wolf Meat. - Removed lumber cost of grabbing a torch from a lit campfire, but it is only available once per lit campfire. - The torch now counts as off-hand equipment and has recieved a model. - Reduces the iron ore crafting cost of the Sharp Iron Pickaxe from 2 to 1, and the Artisanship requirement to from 10 to 5. - Reduces the strength gained from Sharp Iron Pickaxe from 8 to 6. - Reduces strength and dexterity gained from Sturdy Wooden Stick from 6 to 4. - Reduces lumber cost of Storage Outpost from 5 to 4. - Removed berry cost from Spiced Lamb Feast. 0.51 (Beta) - Updated with screenshots and stuff for the new arcade! - The perk system is now fully functional! - Fixed stat tracking and the postgame stats screen.